


Jeeves and the Old Bognor Spirit

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [28]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Bognor, M/M, Shrimping, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeeves returns home rather pinker than his usual 'tanned and fit.'</p><p>Written for the indeed_sir weekly drabble challenge 'excess'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeves and the Old Bognor Spirit

The Jeeves-free fortnight had ended, and still no Jeeves. The young master fretted and pined a restless hour, drinking an anxious tumbler of mead. Finally, the welcome tread sounded. I pranced thither to fling myself into his arms, then froze. The t. of m. nearly tumbled to the floor, but Jeeves caught it midair. “You look like a lobster after the excesses of Bognor.”

“I apologize.”

“That collar must be awfully painful.”

“Admittedly, it is somewhat uncomfortable.”

“Let’s get you into a cooling bath and anointed thoroughly with healing balms.”

“That would be most desirable, my darling.”

“Welcome home, Reg.”


End file.
